Line 37
is the fifth chapter of the seventh volume and the overall thirty-seventh chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai is sprawled across the roof, barely conscious after being shot by Kikuhara. Zero Seven witnessed it from the next building. She picks up her rifle and looks for the shooter. She sees Kikuhara and Makimura fighting on another rooftop through her scope. Suddenly, Makimura is shot by Queen's sniper and he falls off the building. Queen directs Kikuhara's attention to Zero Seven who has him in her sights. He knows she doesn't have what it takes to shoot him and casually walks away. Hans Lee carries Tsukasa onto the roof of the hideout to get to Anzai and they are spotted by the police. Ishimaru and Sawazaki immediately know what Tsukasa is going to do. Ishimaru asks Asami to call an ambulance, but before they can move to the roof, they are met by the police in full riot gear. Ishimaru and Asami are surrounded and Sawazaki alone stands between the police and the roof. Anzai sees Tsukasa and Lee running toward him and worries for her safety before completely losing consciousness. Lee tells Tsukasa he'll need double the blood - 400cc - to heal his wound since he took a tranquilizer and it will be harder for him to transform. Before he can say he doesn't have that much blood with him, Tsukasa goes to break the glass of a nearby window. With a shard of glass, she cuts her arm and apologetically breaks her promise not to give him her blood. At first, Anzai doesn't react to it, so she crams her arm into his mouth and begs him to bite. She kisses him desperately. The police break through Sawazaki and Anzai finally starts to transform and drink from Tsukasa. He is not conscious and dreams of being with Tsukasa. Hans Lee holds Anzai's arms down before he can dig his claws into Tsukasa. Lee's right eye starts to turn red. The police arrive on the roof and Lee urges them to stay back until they're finished. Even unconscious, Anzai starts to realize what he's doing to Tsukasa and he starts to cry. Lee watches as Anzai's wound starts to close. He gets one of the officers to help him tranq Anzai once he's fully healed. Lee tells the police to take care of Anzai and that he's safe now. He takes Tsukasa in his arms and jumps off the building to get her to an ambulance. The police and many news reporters watch below. Lee is cornered by two officers after he gets Tsukasa to safety who want to bring him into custody. Zero Seven leaves the scene before she is spotted. A stretcher is called for Anzai. Anzai dreams of his memory with Kikuhara again, but it lasts longer and is more vivid. He calls for help in the tree he's climbed and it's Kikuhara who hears him. Kikuhara comments that the red ribbons on his shirt mean his father is a devil and his mother is a human and that he looks a lot like someone, presumably his father. He says he was born in the 15th term, which is the same term as Hans Lee, and calls him a "child raised in the sun". Kikuhara spreads his arms and tells Anzai to jump. Chapter Notes * Makimura is shot by Queen's sniper while fighting Kikuhara and falls of the roof. * Zero Seven is unable to kill Kikuhara and he gets away. * Lee takes Tsukasa to the roof to give Anzai her blood to save his life. * Sawazaki keeps the riot police from going to the roof as long as possible. * Anzai is tranquilized after his wound is fully healed. * Lee gets Tsukasa to an ambulance and Anzai is loaded onto a stretcher. * Zero Seven leaves the scene before she is noticed. * Anzai's memory of Kikuhara is coming back vividly. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Zero Seven * Kirio Kikuhara * Takeshi Makimura (no dialogue) * Queen (no dialogue) * Tsukasa Taira * Hans Lee * Megumi Ishimaru * Yousuke Asami * Takashi Sawazaki * Tomoaki Ogata Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters